


征程

by Indiges_JE



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Summary: 只要跟彼此在一起，他们从来都是充满希望的。因为他们是布莱恩梅和罗杰泰勒，他们和彼此并肩而行的征程本身，就是已经是最美好的归宿。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 5





	征程

**Author's Note:**

> 困着几轮巡演的时候，布莱恩梅会把‘39的最后一句改成For my life still ahead, let's rock xxx city.那时候我突然觉得现在的他们一定很开心他们那样摇滚一辈子。那是真正的是很好很好的一辈子。布莱恩梅也采访里说过“我有过很多很美好的记忆，但我不想回到过去。我想体验现在和未知的将来。”  
> 我想起星际迷航里被删掉的那一句 “for people like us, the journey itself is home.”

布莱恩梅在那一团金发撞进他怀里的时候彻底醒过来。年轻了很多很多的罗杰泰勒醉醺醺的翻身躺到他身边的沙发上。布莱恩梅这时候才缓缓意识到这不是自己睡下的地方。这里太过破旧，但却意外的熟悉 —— 他们年轻时候曾经挤在这里过过一段落魄的日子。落魄到罗杰泰勒都没能带妞回家的地步。

罗杰泰勒醉醺醺的脑子缓慢的对家里出现的陌生人做出反应。他甩甩头发，用力的眨几次眼努力让自己清醒一点 —— 这一切实在太过于熟悉了。他们在一起度过太多太多次这样的酒醉。

布莱恩梅突然忍不住给那个年轻人说他的未来。纵使他所有的尝常识和作为一个天体物理学博士的所有专业知识都叫他别这么做。可那是罗杰泰勒，他还是忍不住 —— 他从没意识到那时候的他们看起来有多需要希望。

于是他絮絮叨叨的给年轻人讲他的一生。他反反复复地说那会是很好的一生。他们会一直闪光，会成为他们一直以来梦想的样子。他们会吵架会打架会折腾一辈子，会遇到很多人，也会失去很多人。但至少他们会一直在一起。他们会一起留下很多美好的回忆，然后一起体验将至的现在，一起期待未知的未来。那会很好的一辈子。

但旁边迷迷糊糊的年轻人完全没有要认真听的意思。他把自己塞进布莱恩梅怀里蹭了蹭他已经花白的头发，把酒气喷进他耳朵里，“闭嘴吧布莱恩，安静一会儿，我要睡了。你那些话说到你头发都白了也还是说不完吗？” 

罗杰泰勒像个抱着超大号毛绒熊的小孩子一样把布莱恩梅抱在怀里，迷迷糊糊嘟嘟囔囔的睡去。

布莱恩梅看着自己怀里的年轻人，慢慢揉揉他乱七八糟的头毛，笑着应和着他乱七八糟的梦话。这一切都太过于熟悉了。那时候他们就这样在酒精和梦境里给彼此说过无数遍想要的未来。于是慢慢的布莱恩梅也陷进睡意里面。他迷迷糊糊的听到那些他听过太多次的话。他听到那个年轻人断断续续地说他当然以后会牛逼了。他说你也会可牛逼了。你以后不会离开我的。没了我，你不可活不下去，你那些话除了我没人愿意听的。当然我也离不开你的，我可是罗杰泰勒啊你可是布莱恩梅啊。我们会成为天下最牛逼的乐队的。但是…但现在问题是我们贝斯又跑了我们得找个贝斯。布莱恩梅睡前的最后一个念头是，亏他还想得起这个。

第二天傍晚罗杰泰勒醒的时候，布莱恩梅已经不见了。罗杰泰勒漫无目的的走在街上，随便推开一家酒吧的门。他听完几曲之后用最后的钱点上两杯酒。他用这两杯酒约了那个叫约翰迪肯的男孩子去他们排练室看看。

与此同时，时空另一边的罗杰泰勒叫醒布莱恩梅，他说：“醒醒啊布莱恩，你要上场了。这可是麦迪逊花园广场。”

升降台缓缓升起时候，布莱恩梅又听到熟悉的欢呼声。他突然意识到：只要跟彼此在一起，他们从来都是充满希望的。因为他们是布莱恩梅和罗杰泰勒，他们和彼此并肩而行的征程本身，就是已经是最美好的归宿。


End file.
